swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Millennium Falcon
The Millennium Falcon, originally known as YT-1300 492727ZED, was a modified YT-1300 light freighter with a storied history stretching back to the decades before the Clone Wars and the rise of the Galactic Empire. Manufactured by the Corellian Engineering Corporation in 60 BBY, the light freighter was first owned by Corell Industries Limited and underwent several name changes before being bought by the smugglers Kal and Dova Brigger in 48 BBY, and the ship eventually ended up as the property of the secretive Republic Group under the name Stellar Envoy by 29 BBY. The Envoy was destroyed in a collision with a bulk freighter above Nar Shaddaa, but it was rebuilt and served various owners under different names before Quip Fargil named it after the bat-falcon, and it eventually fell into the hands of Lando Calrissian after a game of sabacc—but Calrissian himself lost the ship in another game of sabacc to the smuggler Han Solo several years later. Solo and his Wookiee copilot, Chewbacca, became the ship's most famous and permanent owners, flying the Falcon during their smuggling careers and their subsequent work with the Alliance to Restore the Republic; a fateful trip to the planet Alderaan from Tatooine, ferrying Ben Kenobi and Luke Skywalker there, saw Solo and the Falcon embroiled in the Alliance's affairs and participating in the historic Battle of Yavin—during which Solo and Chewbacca flew the Falcon to save Skywalker from Imperial TIE fighters and allowed him to fire the shot that destroyed the Death Star. Despite Solo's insistence that he did not work for the Alliance, his misadventures continued to draw him back to the Rebels and Princess Leia Organa, and the Falcon was present for many pivotal battles of the Galactic Civil War such as the Battle of Hoth and the Battle of Endor—where Lando Calrissian and his copilot Nien Nunb flew alongside Wedge Antilles into the second Death Star's superstructure and fired the shots that spelled the massive battle station's death. Layout & Modifications Under the ownership of both Lando and Han, the Falcon endured countless modifications and rebuilds. Lando had hidden cargo sections installed under the Falcon's deck-plates that proved to be crucial. They provided both Lando and Han easy storage for their smuggled cargoes and hid the crew when the ship was captured by the first Death Star. Lando also increased the ship's shields and installed a pair of smaller blasters on the bow mandibles. The Falcon featured duralloy plating over most of the vital areas of its hull and a sheet of armor plating from the Liquidator aft of the starboard docking arm. In addition, the ship was equipped with a set of advanced Kuat Drive Yards, Novaldex, and Nordoxicon shield generators "liberated" by Solo from the Myomar shipyards. These shield generators provided the Falcon with warship-grade shielding, allowing it to survive laser hits that would destroy an ordinary YT-1300. A set of high-grade sensor suites were tied into the Falcon's over-sized rectenna sensor dish. Powerful sensor jammers also protected the ship in combat. In an effort to reduce his expenses and maintain his privacy, Solo modified the Falcon so that most of its major systems could be accessed through the cockpit or the engineering station in the main cargo hold. The myriad ship control functions were funneled through what was once a Hanx-Wargel SuperFlow IV computer. It has since been modified with three droid brains, which caused the Falcon to have schizophrenic arguments with itself, although the brains nonetheless work together during emergencies. The droid brains were cannibalized from a military-issue R3-series astromech droid, a V-5 transport droid, and a corporate espionage slicer droid. The Falcon's unkempt interior matched her dilapidated exterior. The interior corridors were littered with all sorts of mechanical gear. The main hold contained a lounge area with a holographic game table, installed at Chewbacca's request. In addition to the hidden cargo holds under her deck plates, it also had a cargo-jettison feature. The Falcon lacked a bacta tank, and to make up for it, was equipped with a cryogenic hibernation capsule. This could be used to for the transport of live cargo or to keep the critically injured stable until acceptable medical facilities were reached. The ship was frequently required to make a quick escape. Interestingly, the Falcon had a remarkably quick start up time of about three minutes. When more firepower was required, the pilots could call on the ventrally mounted, concealed, anti-personnel repeating blaster cannon near the loading ramp. The cobbled-together nature of the ship presented many problems throughout her smuggling days and during the Rebellion. Systems were barely held together and apparently had many incompatibilities, resulting in numerous malfunctions. C-3PO commented that he wasn't quite sure where the ship learned to communicate. (However, that may be a reference to the ship's "dialect", leaving open the possibility that the ship's computer uses slang and/or vulgar language, thus upsetting C-3PO's sensibilities.) Years after the Battle of Endor, Han Solo and Chewbacca resolved these difficulties. The resolution of those problems may have involved a virtual rebuild of her internal operation systems; this was never discussed in detail. The Falcon's customized Class 0.5 hyperdrive was twice as fast as Imperial warships. This enhanced capability was mostly due to Solo's innovative modifications to "streamline" the ship for hyperspace jumps. A Quadex power core and jury-rigged components ensured a three-standard-minute start-up sequence for the hyperdrive. Armaments In addition to the hidden laser cannon, the Falcon was equipped with a pair of dorsal and ventrally mounted Corellian Engineering Corporation AG-2G quad laser cannons, which drew their power directly from her Quadex power core. They were originally installed by Lando to replace the mandible mounted blasters. When Han took over ownership of the Falcon, he modified the cannons extensively by adding enhanced powercyclers, high-volume gas feeds, and custom laser actuators. This increased the cannons' output to the point where they were able to destroy a TIE Fighter with a single shot. These cannons, though typically manually operated, could be remotely accessed and controlled from the cockpit by Solo. He once found himself in need of this capability during the Blockade of Kashyyyk in 0 ABY. The ship also had a pair of Arakyd ST2 concussion missile launchers mounted between the forward mandibles, which were technically illegal for a civilian to possess; these were used in the Battle of Endor, destroying the Reactor Core of the second Death Star. The concussion missile launchers were also modified to incorporate four concussion missiles from a variety of manufacturers, including Arakyd as well as Dymek. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Modified CEC YT-1300 Transport Type: Modified light freighter Scale: Starfighter Length: 34.52 meters Skill: Space transports: YT-1300 transport Crew: 2, gunners: 2, skeleton: 1/+5 Crew Skill: See Han Solo and Chewbacca Passengers: 6 Cargo Capacity: 100 metric tons Consumables: 2 months Cost: Not for sale Hyperdrive Multiplier: x1/2 Hyperdrive Backup: x10 Nav Computer: Yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 8 Atmosphere: 365; 1,050 kmh Hull: 6D Shields: 3D Sensors: *Passive: 30/1D *Scan: 60/2D *Search: 75/3D *Focus: 4/4D Weapons: 2 Quad Laser Cannons Fire Arc: Turret Crew: 1 Skill: Starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-3/12-25 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/1.2/2.5 km Damage: 6D 2 Concussion Missile Tubes (fire linked) Fire Arc: Front Skill: Starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1/3/7 Atmosphere Range: 50-100/300/700 m Damage: 9D Blaster Cannon (retractable) Fire Arc: Turret Scale: Speeder Skill: Vehicle blasters Fire Control: 4D (fired from cockpit) Atmosphere Range: 1-50/100/250 Damage: 3D+2 Notes Special thanks to Wookieepedia for the detailed description and summary for this article. The above stats are based on WEG's stats, used for entertainment only. Category:Personal Starships